


The Apology

by KB9VCN



Category: El Hazard: The Magnificent World
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-30
Updated: 2002-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Written September 2002; humor; about 900 words.
This was an unused idea from "Happy Birthday Fatora" that took on a life of its own... unfortunately.
This takes place shortly after the infamous thirteenth episode of The Alternative World.
This contains... well, you'll see.  Reader discretion is advised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 2002; humor; about 900 words.
> 
> This was an unused idea from "Happy Birthday Fatora" that took on a life of its own... unfortunately.
> 
> This takes place shortly after the infamous thirteenth episode of _The Alternative World_.
> 
> This contains... well, you'll see. Reader discretion is advised.

Kauru poured some tea for Alielle and herself, and then kneeled back and smiled sweetly. "Now then, Alielle, what did you want to talk about?"

Alielle fidgeted. "Um... well... Fatora doesn't know I'm here... and... um..."

Kauru smiled even more sweetly. "Dear Alielle. I am a priestess. I keep all of my private discussions in the strictest confidence. If something is troubling you, please tell me. I will help you if I can. And it might help if you can just talk about it."

Alielle gulped. _Don't be so... nice,_ she thought. _That makes it even worse._

Alielle knew that her blind allegiance to Fatora, and her own "enthusiasm," often got her in trouble. But she had become more and more ashamed of what she and Fatora had done at Arliman, and she had finally come here, to try to make amends. But now...

Alielle bit her lip and quietly whimpered. Kauru looked at her with concern.

Kauru was so beautiful. But now, Alielle recognized her beauty properly, for the first time. She wasn't beautiful in a glomp-able way, like Sister Shayla. She was just so sweet and pure. She was saintly, or angelic.

Just to think that she, Alielle, had helped Fatora to try to...

Alielle's eyes suddenly went all sad and shiny. She prostrated herself before Kauru and wailed. "I'M SORRY!!"

Kauru gasped. And then she leaned forwards, and put a hand on Alielle's shoulder. "What?..."

Alielle sobbed into the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry about Arliman! I'm sorry I pretended to be a priestess... well, half a priestess... and I'm so sorry that I helped Fatora trick you into coming to us, and..."

Kauru took Alielle up from the floor by her shoulders, and embraced her. "Please, Alielle. Do not trouble yourself like this. No harm came of it."

She smiled. "At least, no harm came to me. But you and Fatora were both thrown high and far. How did you escape injury?"

Alielle sniffled. "We're both used to... violent rejection."

Kauru poured Alielle more tea and offered it to her. "Ah. Well, I believe that you did not act with true malice. Please consider yourself completely forgiven. And rest assured, I do not think ill of Fatora, either."

Alielle sat back and smiled shakily. "You can forgive Fatora? Oh, you ARE a saint."

Kauru smiled appreciatively. "But... there is one aspect of this affair that still... troubles me. May I ask... what you two were trying to do?"

Alielle choked on her tea and spilled most of it on herself. She looked at Kauru with very wide eyes. "You mean, you don't... you STILL don't..."

Kauru blinked, in obvious confusion.

Alielle bit her lip and whimpered again. But then, she leaned forwards and whispered in Kauru's ear.

Kauru's face lit up in understanding. She spoke, as Alielle leaned back away from her. "Oh! Well! If you wanted sex, why didn't you just SAY so?"

Alielle face-vaulted.

Kauru clasped her hands and smiled happily. "I am honored that you would think so highly of me!"

"Guh... nuh... uh..." Alielle said.

Kauru giggled. "Ah. Oh dear. Please don't misunderstand me. I AM a priestess. And you're very nice, but... I'm afraid that I wouldn't be... interested in you, like... that..."

Alielle breathed out heavily. "I'm relieved, yet disappointed, to hear you say that."

Kauru smiled benevolently. "However... there is something I can offer you, to help you deal with this... longing..."

Alielle blinked, in obvious confusion.

Kauru clasped her hands and smiled happily again. "There is much that I have learned, both as a great priestess, and as a student of the meditative arts. There are many paths to happiness, and spiritual enlightenment, and deeper understanding of oneself.

"I would be honored to share some of these paths with you. I can teach you certain meditative practices, and techniques of muscle control, that result in the most wonderful fulfillment...

"I can help you achieve a profound awareness of your own body, and mind, and soul, that leads to a far greater pleasure than any simple physical act."

Kauru blushed a little, and winked at Alielle. "And... as a priestess, I wouldn't know, but... I've been told that using these techniques during a, um, 'physical act' can result in ecstacy so intense that it tests your very sanity."

Alielle gaped at her.

"There are few that may travel along these paths," Kauru said. "It requires both a strong body and a pure heart. But I have seen your inner strength, from your ability to deal with 'rejection', and now I have seen the purity of your heart, from your coming here to speak with me today.

"The paths are long, and difficult, but the rewards are great. And I can help you begin your journey today. Will you let me guide you along these paths that I have already learned?"

Kauru held out her open hand.

Alielle put her hand in Kauru's hand. "How could I refuse?"

Kauru smiled warmly. "How wonderful. We can begin right now. But first..."

Kauru reached for a bookshelf behind her, took up a handful of papers and handed them to Alielle. "You'll need to fill out and sign these forms."

Alielle raised an eyebrow as she flipped through the papers. "What are these?"

"Only the usual," Kauru said. "Medical liability waivers... and how to contact your next of kin, in case of an emergency..."

Alielle gulped.


End file.
